Double Take
by MMGHawaii
Summary: <html><head></head>A very surprising twist to Steve's life as he discovers some unexpected information about his family.</html>


**Double Take**

It was after 7 pm on a Thursday night. Steve and Danno were alone in the offices. A tough case had been wrapped up that day and they were just relaxing. The phone rang and Steve grabbed it, "McGarrett."

"Steve McGarrett?"

"Yes, Steve McGarrett. How may I help you?"

The man on the other end of the phone began, "Mist…" Then, instead of using the title Mister, he decided to use Steve's first name. "Steve, my name is David Ramsey. I just flew in from Boston. I need to see you. I can come to your office, your home, or we can meet somewhere."

Steve popped the speaker button on the phone, looking quizzically at Danno, whispering to him what had been said thus far. "Umm.. Mr. Ramsey, what is this about?"

"Mist… Steve, please call me David. It's personal, Steve. Very personal. And very important."

Looking at Danno, in his mind he thought the guy sounded sane, and wasn't a nut case. But you never knew. Steve hesitated, Ramsey picked up on that. "Steve, I know what you're wondering. 'Is this guy a nut case?' I'm not, Steve. Okay, I think I can tell you to trust your gut instinct. It'll say I'm okay. I know it will. And it bugs you that I know that."

Ramsey was right, his gut did say this guy was okay. And it was weird that Ramsey would suggest trusting his instinct did bug him. This was strange. Steve was getting a tingly feeling on the hairs of the back of his neck. "Please, Steve. Can I come to your office now?"

Slowly he said, "Yes. Do you know how to get here? What is this about?"

Ramsey said, "Steve, I need to explain it in person. You'll understand then. I'll take a cab, he'll know where it is."

Ready to hang up, the stranger hesitated, "Steve, there's no way you can prepare yourself for this, but you're in for a huge shock. The biggest one of your life. But a good one. See you soon."

Steve was perplexed, wary, a bit scared (he thought that was unreasonable). And the way Ramsey said, "See you soon," sent shivers down his spine. Something about the voice, the tone, something- he couldn't identify what—made him feel apprehensive.

"Danno, what do you make of that?"

The younger man grinned, "I dunno, Steve, but I'm going to hang around to find out."

"Danno, I don't think he means to hurt me in any way, I'm just not getting that feeling."

"Me, either, Steve. But something's up. What do you think he meant by, 'You're in for a shock?' "

"I have no idea."

The two friends were quiet a minute, just looking at each other. There was definitely electricity in the air. In less than half an hour there was a knock on the door. They both jumped. "Come in."

Slowly the door opened, and the man David Ramsey stood there, shaking slightly. Steve looked up and very very slowly stood. Danno gasped and looked at Steve, then Ramsey. No one spoke. Ramsey slowly moved into the office as Steve moved around his desk and towards the visitor.

Steve indicated he should sit in one of the chairs, and he slowly lowered his frame into the other. Since the man had entered, neither had removed their eyes from the other. Danno perched on the corner of the desk, mesmerized by the two men. They looked identical- he couldn't tell them apart.

Slowly, in a low voice, Steve asked, "Who are you?"

Ramsey answered, "Steve, I'm your twin brother."

Immediately Steve shook his head vigorously and said, "No way! He died shortly after he was born." Then noticing Danno's puzzled expression, he informed him, repeating himself for his sake as well as his friend's, "Danno, I had a twin when I was born, but he died shortly after birth."

David slowly shook his head, "No, I didn't."

They all sat another half minute in stunned silence.

"Let me explain. On Dec. 30, 1927, there were 8 babies born at Kings County Hospital in NY. Five baby girls, a baby boy to Edna Ramsey, and twin boys to Laura McGarrett. I need to back up a bit. My mother, Edna Ramsey had several children. Her first baby, born in 1922, died at age 6 months from pneumonia. She then had 2 more babies, who both died shortly after birth. It was an Rh compatibility factor problem- today they can treat it. But then they didn't know what it was, just that some babies died. When she went into the hospital to have another baby on Dec. 30, obviously she was quite nervous and upset, terrified that this baby would also die."

David paused here. Steve and Danno were both totally captivated. "Best I can make out is that Edna's baby _did _die. A misguided nurse felt so sorry for her, she switched babies. She figured that Mrs. McGarrett was young and healthy, she could always have more babies, and had two anyway. So she switched me for Edna's dead baby and everyone thought that it was one of Mrs. McGarrett's babies that died, and that by some miracle Edna's lived."

There were shocked looks on the faces of Steve and Danno. "Steve, Mr. Williams, besides the unquestionable evidence —literally staring us in the face- I checked this out thoroughly. I interviewed many nurses, and finally found the one that did it. Steve, this was 35 years ago. The woman is in a nursing home, not all there, but still could answer enough questions for me to piece together the story, which makes sense. She felt so sorry for my mother, for Edna, that she made the switch. She thought it was good thing to do."

David was quiet a minute, letting that sink in. "So, you're going to ask, when the shock wears off, how I found out. A few months back, I was quite sick. I'm fine now- it turned out to be a nasty virus, nothing more. Anyway, the doctors were baffled and thought it might be a genetic thing. So they did blood tests on me and my parents. They came back with the results that there was no way Edna and Bill could be my biological parents. Needless to say, all of us were terribly shocked. I began to research hospital records. I talked to the doctor who delivered you and me, he said we both appeared healthy, and was very surprised 'I' had died. He had no explanation as to what happened. I figured it out, Nurse Cummins confirmed it, more or less. But the real evidence we can simply see."

All during the relating, David kept his keen eye on Steve (and vice-versa). "Steve, it's a lot to take in. Are you okay? BREATHE, Steve."

Steve couldn't keep his eyes off David. He took a deep breath and slowly said, "I don't know."

David said, "Steve, I think a tiny part of you wonders if this is some grand hoax. Blood tests can easily confirm it. You want to go now and get blood samples taken, fine by me."

Steve had thought of that. _"Geez, this guy knows exactly what I'm thinking. He has from the first time I talked to him. He's legit, though, I feel it in my gut. GOOD GOD! I've got a brother. A twin brother. I can't believe it."_

"Steve, it's okay to not know what to say. I've had lots more time than you to process this. Your next question: 'Did my mother ever suspect?' No, Steve, never. It never occurred to her or my father or me or anyone that I might not be her flesh and blood."

"I admit to doing some research on you. You've got…._**I've **__got_ … a sister, MaryAnn in LA. I want to see and meet her, but I thought it would be much better to meet you first. And my biological parents, your parents, are dead. Steve, you wouldn't believe how much you and I have traveled the same path."

Steve still was in shock and too stunned to think and ask many questions. David was obviously in charge here, and for some odd reason, Steve was okay with that. "Steve, I haven't had dinner yet, can we get something to eat? I think it would be better not to go out in public, can we order in, or something?"

Steve shook some of the cobwebs from his head, "David, my God, David…." David had gotten up and was pacing, just like Steve often did. Steve stood, walked slowly to … his brother, and embraced him in a grand bear hug. "David, a brother, my twin, all these years, I never knew….." He just held him and kept looking at him. David hugged right back. They both had watery eyes.

Finally Steve took a deep breath, "No, let's go home. You're coming with me to my house. We'll eat there… Where's your luggage?" Every few seconds Steve would study the man's face in wonder.

"Steve, are you sure? I can stay at a hotel."

"No, David. You're staying with me. We only have 35 years to catch up on." David smiled, that same crooked grin of Steve's. "Danno, you come too." Then Steve realized he never introduced Danno, and did so. David grinned again.

Steve asked, "What?" David just replied, "I'll tell you later. You won't believe it."

Steve and David drove to his house in Steve's car, Danno drove separately. On the way over there, the twins kept glancing at each other. This was delightful, but would take some getting used to.

David said, "Steve, I've got one up on you. I've had time to research you, but you know nothing about me." Smiling broadly, Steve replied, "So, give, BRUDDAH!" David laughed.

The three men, Steve, Danno and David, sat up almost until dawn talking. It was truly amazing how similar their lives were. And Danno kept noticed little gestures they shared, things like snapping fingers, the way they'd cock their heads. He was amazed.

David asked, "Guess what I do for a living?"

Steve shook his head, "No idea."

"Top detective for Boston PD."

Steve jerked his gaze in his brother's direction, "You're kidding!" David shook his head.

"Guess what else?" Steve just looked at him. "I can tell from you being with him, plus reports I've read, that you and Danny here are more than just co-workers. Best friends? And very close. Right?"

They nodded assent to his hunch. "I work very closely with a detective 10 years younger than me, Eddie Bates. I think he and I have the same kind of relationship as you and Danny."

David had never married, no kids, was in the Navy reserve as a Lt. Commander, served aboard a ship in the Atlantic, did a stint in Korea (not when Steve was there). So many many similarities between them. They all felt a bit jolted by it. Twins raised apart, unaware of the existence of the other, yet leading very similar lives.

Steve asked, "David, what does Edna- your mom- think about all this? And your dad?" It was hard for him to think of a brother who had parents other than his own.

"Well, Steve, she's shocked of course. She felt really bad for your mom. She's sorry she's deceased, she would like very much to make amends. Nothing is her fault, though. But she still feels terrible. She's happy for me. A bit scared and anxious about you, and MaryAnn, wondering how you will deal with this. So am I for that matter." Then, getting serious, David said, "But, Steve, I don't know. I feel very comfortable with you. We've known each other only a few hours, but you really do feel like family to me. I feel like I've known you a very long time."

Steve huskily said, "Me, too."

Then bringing his head up, he asked, "Hey, David! Which one of us was born first? Do you know? I'll bet I'M the older brother!"

David didn't know, he said he didn't think they could find out, it wasn't on the records.

Over the course of most of the night while they talked, they discovered that they both liked cooking, they both jogged and painted. David had tried golf, tennis, and handball but really didn't do those things regularly. He had only been sailing once. Both were teetotalers, tried to eat healthy diets, mostly vegetarian. Every new discovery about the common threads between them brought wonder and awe.

"David, it is AMAZING how much we are alike." Steve said, and David agreed.

Finally, about 4 am, Steve suggested, "Let's get a few hours of shut-eye." And with a twinkle in his eye, he said. "Tomorrow we'll have some fun." Steve wasn't usually the type to do practical jokes, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

The next morning, they planned out their first deception. They were like two youngsters who never had the chance to do pranks. They drove together to the office. David got out, went into the outer office, posing as Steve, greeting Chin, Kono, and Jenny as usual, and entered the inner sanctum. Danno was already in, Steve had clued him in to the caper.

A few minutes later, Steve, in a different color suit, walked in and greeted Chin, Kono and Jenny as usual. For the first seconds they just said hi, then they realized they had already greeted Steve that morning. He stopped at his office door, hand on the knob, turned around with a smile on his face. Looking at his perplexed co-workers, innocently he asked, "What?"

They all looked at each other, and Danny. Chin said, "Steve? You just came in…." He didn't know what to ask.

Grinning at Danno, the boss directed the confused friends into his office. They all came in. David was in Steve's chair, facing the wall, unseen by anyone.

Steve announced cheerily, "Chin, Kono, Jenny, there's someone I'd like you to meet." As David spun around, Steve introduced him, "David, my twin brother." Mouths agape, they kept looking from Steve to David and back. Steve explained it all to them. They were very happy for him, but stunned.

Steve had planned one more prank, on Doc. Then he and David would take off for an afternoon of sailing. Saturday they'd head to LA to see MaryAnn, then after 2 days there, on Monday morning they'd fly back to Boston. Steve would meet David's family and friends. All of this was decided fairly quickly, but easily. Right now the case load was low, the two brothers were excited about their newfound kinship and wanted to cherish it. Steve figured he'd be back Wed, or Thursday at the latest. Danno was all for it.

Danno, Steve and David piled into the car to head for Doc's office. Danno radioed him, "Doc, I'm bringing Steve in to see you. He got punched in the chest this morning and I want you to check him out." Doc harrumphed, "This early in the morning and you're out fighting the bad guys?"

Danny just said, "See you in 5 minutes, Doc."

On the way over, Steve had said that usually he was reluctant to see Doc or be examined, that's the part David would have to play. Then he asked, "But I'll bet that comes naturally to you, doesn't it? You don't like being messed with by doctors any more than me, do you?" David said he was right on, playing the role would be easy. They got to the office and all went into the building. Steve stayed outside Doc's office door, Danno intentionally left it open a crack so Steve could hear.

David (alias Steve) sat on the couch in Doc's office with a scowl on his face. "I'm fine, I don't need to be here." Steve almost burst out laughing in the hallway.

Danny cajoled, "C'mon, let Doc take a look at you."

Doc sighed, "Steve, can you cooperate for once? Take your tie off and undo your shirt. What happened anyway?"

David couldn't help but laugh as he complied with Doc's order, "Doc, you could say a case of … mistaken identity!" Danny hooted.

Doc said, "I don't get it. What's so funny?" He had turned around to get his bag and then gave his attention to Steve's torso. He took his stethoscope and reached to listen, and his hand stopped mid-air. There was a good sized scar laterally across Steve's chest that didn't belong there. Doc glanced to where he _did_ know there were scars, they weren't there. He looked at Steve, then Danny, then Steve's chest again, and up at him. Totally baffled, he questioned, "Steve… what the heck?"

Danny and David were laughing heartily now. David pointed behind Doc, where Steve had walked into the room. The physician turned to look, drew his breath in sharply, looked back at David, at Steve, at Danno. He went over to Steve and without asking unbuttoned his shirt, and found what he expected. Too confused to be annoyed, he said to David, "WHO are you?" They gave him the story, he sat in wonder as it unfolded.

"Amazing. Well, good for you, Steve. And David. Congratulations!"

Steve said, "We had you going, Doc." All the men shared a good laugh.

With that, they dropped Danno back at the palace and took off for Steve's to change, then head to the marina.

Steve called his sister. "Hey, sis, want some company? I've got a surprise for you, and I'm flying out there tomorrow to share it with you!"

MaryAnn was excited to talk with him, and even more excited about the surprise. "Steve, what is it? TELL ME!"

"Nope, you'll have to wait. I'll be on the noon flight."

"Steve, I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Sounds good. MaryAnn, bring Tom with you."

"Steve! What is it? Are you getting MARRIED? Is it a girl?"

Steve laughed, "No MaryAnn, it's not a girl, I'm not getting married. But it's an absolutely wonderful surprise, you'll love it!"

She pouted, "Steve, you're teasing!"

He just said, "Yep. See you tomorrow."

The brothers had a nice afternoon together on Steve's boat, talking non-stop. They shared tales from their childhood. "You know, Steve, we moved from Brooklyn when I was a baby, my dad had a good job offer. I wonder if we would ever have run into each other as kids if we hadn't moved… wouldn't that have been something!"

The next day, they flew to LA. For the first time in their lives, they were together walking side by side in a public place. And got the typical stares that twins often got, but it was a brand new experience for them. They both enjoyed it. In LA, Steve exited the plane while David hung back. Steve met his sister and her husband. She was bubbly and wanted to know what the surprise was. "In a minute, sis. C'mon." He wanted to find a more private spot to spring this on her, as they walked toward the exit he saw a gate area that was deserted and shepherded them into it, making sure that they were facing the windows and he was facing the main corridor. David had followed at a discreet distance, letting Steve pick the time and place. He hovered just around the corner from the gate. He glanced in to see that it was "safe" for him to watch now, Steve had them facing away. Honestly, he was quite excited to meet his little sister.

Steve faced his sister, gave her another huge bear hug, "Sis, I've got the best news for you. You're going to have to see this to believe it. Remember when you were a kid, Mom told you that when she was pregnant with me, she was having twins? And that my twin died right after birth?"

MaryAnn shook her head yes, she did recall all that. Steve took his sister by the arms, and smiling a very broad smile shared with her, "MaryAnn, he DIDN'T die. He lived. He's alive. You have another brother. My twin. David."

With that David walked into her sight, with a broad smile of his own, identical to Steve's. She looked at him I astonishment, then at Steve, then back to David. Back and forth. She opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. Steve let go of her arms. David held his arms open, palms up, inviting an embrace, "Hi, Sis!" And enveloped her in a loving hug. A few tears escaped his eyes, and Steve's. MaryAnn was blubbering. Tom shook hands with his new brother-in-law when things had calmed down a bit. The twins took time to explain the story to her. She was incredulous.

"Steve! I can't believe it."

Steve tossed an arm around her shoulder, David did the same from the other side, "Yeah, I know, Sis. But seeing is believing. Just LOOK!" Then kidding her, David added, "You lucky girl, you. Now you've got _two _brothers!"

She slid an arm around the waist of each one, and seriously said, "Yes, I am lucky!" They went back to her house and basically spent the next day and a half yakking and sharing stories. While David didn't share the childhood memories of Steve and MaryAnn, the way they talked, the way the three of them interacted- it was as if they had always been family. They felt comfortable and familiar with each other. And MaryAnn marveled at how much like Steve David was.

Finally they called it a night. Steve and David shared the guest room. MaryAnn came in for one last good night, "Steve, this really was a great surprise. The best. You were right. Thank you. And thank you, David. You're wonderful." They both gave their sister a good night hug and went to bed. With the time change and late nights, they were tired and feel asleep quickly.

Sunday was spent just being together. They did make it to a beach, and had a picnic. Steve and David played Frisbee a bit. There was sense of friendly but intense serious competition between the two of them. With this, they came out pretty even.

Monday morning, after emotional goodbyes, lots of hugs, and promises to get together, the twins boarded a plane to Boston. Grinning at each other, David said, "That was really nice, Steve. Really nice. I'm so lucky." Steve replied, "We're ALL so lucky, David!"

Uncharacteristically, Steve was a bit nervous to be meeting David's mother and father, and shared that with him. David understood, "Yeah, I can understand. It'll be fine, Steve. Mom will kind of adopt you as her own. So will Dad. But they won't be pushy."

They deplaned together at the gate and were met by David's folks. Steve realized right away who they were. His mother was the teary-eyed woman looking shocked and staring at the two of them. The man next to her, looking only a little less shell-shocked was his father. David hugged his mother and needlessly introduced Steve to his parents.

"Mrs. Ramsey, Mr. Ramsey." Steve extended his hand. Mr. Ramsey shook it, David's mother just shook her head side to side in wonder, then embraced Steve in a motherly hug. The very warm feeling of love that flowed into him startled and shocked him. He hadn't expected that. He had expected her to be emotional, but not for him to react with such intensity. The hug lasted more than a few seconds. Steve found it comforting, he was not at all awkward or uneasy about it, surprising him. He let himself bask in the luxury of it. Finally she backed off a bit. Shaking her head, "Mrs. Ramsey will not do at all, Steve. Please call me Edna." Indicating her husband, "And Bill." That was fine with Steve.

She chattered on as they walked out and to their car. As David had said, it was like instant adoption, she treated Steve like a son. Not as if she were trying to take his mother's place, just that it came naturally to her to treat her son's brother like her own. David laughed at all this, he could see how perplexed and confounded Steve felt. Steve thought how unused to these feelings he was, yet how he liked it.

"Steve, moms are for pampering, even if you're 35!" Steve's mother had died while he was in the Navy and still fairly young. He vaguely remembered his mother pampering like this, but it had been so long ago, he had forgotten how good it really did feel. He just smiled and laughed, squeezing Edna's hand tightly.

Again, they talked long into the night. Edna was a delight, so was Bill, although he was more quiet, much like Steve's dad had been. The only "down" note of the night was the great remorse Edna felt over the charade that had been played upon all of them, that Steve's mother had to suffer. And that the boys and their sister didn't grow up together. "Steve, I'm so terribly sorry this happened. I am so grateful to have David as my son, but so dreadfully sorry and ashamed that it was at the expense of your mother and father, and you and your sister."

Steve laid to rest any concern she might have over him harboring any ill will towards her, "Edna, none of it was your fault. You have no blame in the matter. Please, don't feel guilty about it."

She sobbed, "Oh, Steve, thank you so much for saying that. It means a lot to me."

Steve smiled. Edna marveled at how alike the boys were. A mother knows her children well, but more than once if they hadn't been dressed differently she probably would have confused them.

Later that evening they met with David's "aikane", a new word he had learned. Now Eddie knew about all this, but Steve and David still figured they could kid him. They met him at a restaurant for supper. He walked in, they were seated at a table next to each other. He went over and looked at them, astonished. They smiled, identically. And said, in unison, "Hi, Eddie." Eddie looked from one to the other. He didn't know which was which, and they knew it. Steve said, "C'mon, Eddie, don't you know me? I'm your best friend!"

And David added, "Yeah, Eddie, we're best friends!"

Eddie was baffled. "I don't know- I have no idea who is who here. Give."

The twins looked at each other. Steve said, "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, you mean to tell me you really don't know me? You've got to be kidding!"

Eddie eyed him distrustfully and demanded, "Unbutton your shirt."

Steve smirked and looked at David, who said, "Suspicious type, isn't he?"

Very slowly, in a teasing way, Steve undid a few buttons of his shirt, enough to give Eddie the confirmation that he wanted that this man was not David. He extended his hand, "Thank you, Mr. McGarrett."

Steve smiled and shook the proffered hand, "Make it Steve, Eddie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They enjoyed supper together then Steve and David went to his apartment, a nice place overlooking a small lake. The rest of Steve's short time on the East coast was spent meeting David's friends and family, playing pranks when able. They took a quick run up to Brooklyn, visiting Steve's old haunts. It was kind of a bittersweet memory for Steve, things had changed quite a bit, there was no one left he knew. They spent more time with David's parents- Steve quickly fell in love with Edna.

The men enjoyed each other's company and soon Wednesday morning loomed before them.

As they made their way to the airport, David confessed, "Steve, I'll admit to being pretty scared when I called you that night. I had no idea what you'd do, how you'd react. Brother, you've been more than I ever hoped for. Thank you."

"Thank you, David. I was thinking the other night. You could have learned all this and then just kept it to yourself. Thank you for sharing it. Thank you for giving me, or giving me back, a brother. Honestly, I'm thrilled. And I've experienced more emotions over the last 6 days than I ever imagined I would. Your mom… she really means a lot to me. You've turned part of my life upside down. In a very good way. David, I'm looking forward very much to spending time with you again. We'll have to figure out what will work best for us, and MaryAnn. I'm looking forward to it."

They had reached the airport and David escorted his brother inside and to the gate. "Final boarding call for flight 726…" Steve had a lump in his throat, so did David, as they shook hands, then hugged goodbye.

"We'll see you, David!"

"Yep, we'll see you, Steve!"

As McGarrett plane taxied down the runway and lifted off he reviewed the events of the last week with a contented smile and warm feeling in his heart. Life was good.


End file.
